Somebody To Love
by whitemokona234
Summary: Meg is sick and tired being treated like a total stranger by her own family! So she moves out. In the process, she meets this guy who actually treats like somebody. Can she find happiness in this man? What will her family do without her?
1. Leaving the Family

Hi everyone! As you can see, my username is whitemokona234, but you can call me Moko-chan. ^-^

This is my first time writing a het couple, mostly because I'm such a strong yaoi fangirl. But, I just couldn't stand watching Meg being mistreated by her own family time and time again. So, this is a fic especially for her! I hope you like it.

I don't own Family Guy in any way, shape, or form. Um, I'll try to keep everyone as in character as possible. Especially Stewie. Which, by the way, could you guys answer this one question for me? Do you believe Stewie is bi, gay, or straight? Don't get offended, I just wanted to know. I believe, myself, that he is at least bi. I just wanted to know what you think.

I only own the OC that will be throughout the story. And maybe a few more, I don't know, I just type on impulse, there is no plot whatsoever. So, enjoy the story.

Somebody to Love

"Ah! Lois! There's a huge mutant rat in Meg's room!" Peter yelled, on the tips of his toes doing some weird, frantic-lady trample.

"You bastard! I'm Meg! Your daughter?" Meg yelled at him, furious he didn't know who or what she was _again_. Although she didn't know why. He did this almost every _hour_. And _most _of the time, her mom would be there to tell him who she was.

"Oh my God, Peter! Call the exterminator!" Apparently this was not one of those times.

"Mom? What the hell? It's me! Meg?" she yelled, repeating herself to the one she thought would be her savior.

"Alright, Lois. You stay here to make sure it doesn't go anywhere. I'll go call the Orkin Man!" Peter ran from the door, and Lois kept standing there, a scared expression on her face. Meg sighed and went back to reading her _Teen Vogue _magazine. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince them who she really was until they'd figured out what they'd done about a day or two later. And she was prepared for that. After all, she'd had to put up with it for 19 years…

"Okay, Lois. The Orkin Man said he'd be here in less than ten minutes or the extermination's free. Let's hope he's late…" Peter said, whispering the last part in a childish manner.

"Peter! Don't say things like that! The rat will catch on and run away… Plus, the sooner this thing is out of the house, the better."

5 minutes later, the Orkin Man came, sprayed some rat killer on Meg, and took her away. She just walked along behind him, like an innocent man on Death Row. She didn't object, she didn't fight. They'd come back for her in a couple of days…

_**2 Weeks Later…**_

"Peter, have you seen Meg? Her teachers just called me and told me she hasn't been coming to her classes in the last few days." Lois asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Who?"

"Meg. Our daughter." Lois said, her voice completely monotone.

"Oh… no, Lois. Haven't seen her." Peter said, realization a little too heavy in his voice.

"You two called the Orkin Man on her two weeks ago…" Brian said, sipping his coffee.

"No we didn't. We called the Orkin Man on a _giant, mutant rat._" Peter said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Brian. Really." Lois said.

"Did this giant, mutant rat have glasses?"

"Yeah." Peter answered.

"Did it have short, brown hair?"

"Yes, it did." Lois answered.

"Was it wearing a pink shirt, pink hat, blue jeans, and white shoes?"

"Brain, where are you going with this?" Lois asked, becoming impatient.

"That was your daughter. All of those traits are those of your daughter. She's probably still in the Orkin Man extermination center."

Then, realization _finally _dawned on the both of them. "Oh my God, Peter. Brian's right. We called the exterminator on our only daughter!"

"Don't worry Lois, I'm sure she's fine."

"Um, I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Stewie said from his high-chair.

"Hm? Why not, Stewie?" Brian asked.

"I've actually been down there. It's kind of like a doggie pound. All the rats and mice and other pests are kept in special cages. Meg's probably in the cage labeled, 'Giant Mutant Rodents'. And I swear to _God_, those things can be _huge._"

"…How recently have you been down there?"

"Last week to visit Meg. She looked so frightened…" Stewie said, reminiscing the day. Then, he slowly took a bite of his Cheerios.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

Meg sat in a corner, completely terrified at the huge rats and mice in the cage with her. As one them stalked upon her, the cage door opened, a guard standing there. "Prisoner 59284713... You're free to go…" he said, gesturing to Meg. Meg sighed in relief, running out as fast as she could.

"Your family is here to pick you up." the guard said, leading her outside.

_Some family they are… _Meg thought, completely pissed off it took them longer than usual to figure out what they'd done. When she saw them in the lobby, she didn't even try to talk to them. She didn't answer when Lois tried to ask her, "Meg, are you okay, sweetie?". She didn't look up when Peter said, "I thought we'd lost you for a second there, sweetheart." She simply kept walking until they reached the car. And even then, she didn't say anything on the ride home.

When they reached the Griffon house, Meg calmly walked from the front door to her room upstairs. Chris, who was sitting on the couch, whistled in amazement. "Wow, Meg is pissed. You two have really done it this time."

"Chris, that's a terrible word. _Pissed_…" Lois said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Ah, Lois, he's right… We really did screw up big time…" Peter said with a defeated sigh.

"You're right, Peter…" Lois leaned a little on Peter's arm. "Maybe, when she comes out of her room, we can do something special for her. Throw her a party or something like that…"

"Yeah, I bet she'd like that…" Brian said with a sarcastic tone, entering the room.

"Brian, why must you always be the douchebag?" Peter asked, a slight scowl on his face.

"You really think a party is going to work _again_?"

"Well, yeah. It always worked before, right?"

"No… don't you remember? Meg didn't even come downstairs for the party."

"She didn't?" Lois asked.

"Oh, boy…" Brian sighed. "You know, what I don't understand is how nice you can be to me or Stewie or even Chris. But when it comes to Meg, it's like you've just met her for the first time in your lives."

"We're no better Brian…" Chris said, sadness lacing his voice. "All of us could learn to treat Meg a little better. I think we should give her an apology."

"That's good idea Chris." Brian said.

"So now, all we have to do is wait for her to come downstairs." Lois said, a smile on her face.

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. But Meg never came back downstairs. And then, about 6 whole hours later, she came downstairs with a few briefcases and some moving boxes. "Meg, what do you think you're doing with those bags?" Lois asked, a little surprised to see her daughter's serious face.

"I'm moving out." As she ran back upstairs to get a couple more things, Peter burst into laughter.

"Ah-ha-ha! That's funny! Ah… But seriously, Meg, what's with all this stuff?"

"I'm not joking around. I'm moving out."

"Puh-lease! Who would take _you _in?" Stewie laughed.

"I'll find someplace…" Meg said, looking out the window in search of the cab she'd called not long ago.

"You mean you're just gonna leave without a solid place to stay? C'mon Meg, think this through-"

"Oh, no, I've thought this through!" Meg yelled, cutting her mother off completely. "Every day… _every day _you people forget who I am or even _what _I am and then, when I'm gone for more than a day, you suddenly remember and think that a party will solve the problem that you ultimately caused!"

"Well, actually this time, we were gonna apologize." Peter said, not really caring.

"Aw. That's so sweet. Apology accepted." Meg said.

"So, does that mean you'll stay?" Chris asked.

"No, it doesn't. Because, you may apologize now, but a week later, you'll do almost the exact same thing. So, I won't stand for it, I'm moving out." Meg stated, her cab pulling up. As she grabbed her bags and headed outside, Lois tried once again to stop her.

"W-well, what will you do about money?"

"I've had a job for the last 2 years, saving up for an occasion like this. And, just like I thought, you didn't even know I had it." Meg said.

"Well, there's no way you have enough to stay by yourself somewhere."

"I have exactly $100,980.72 in a bank account you'll never know the name of."

"…Where will you go? What about college? Friends? Fam-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Meg yelled, slamming the cab trunk once all her stuff was packed in it. "I wasn't doing well in college anyway. If you actually _paid some fucking attention, _you'd know I have no friends. And as for family, no one even acts like I exist. So, I think I'll be just fine by myself. See ya." She got in the cab and told the driver to go to the Marriott hotel.

Peter came out to console his wife, who was shedding tears. "Peter… I think we've lost our daughter forever…"

"Don't worry, Lois. She'll be back once she figures out that she needs us. Everything will be fine…"

Brian scoffed and went back into the house.

_**END**_

This is the end of the first chapter. It killed me having to be so mean to Meg, but I had to keep them at least in semi-character. So, I hope you enjoyed.

R&R please! Thankies! XD


	2. Venting and SightSeeing

OMG, you guys, I am so sorry! I had completely forgot about my chapters and whatever for the longest time cuz I was surfing the web and getting sucked in and whatever like I would… Anyway… this is chapter two of my 'Meg should be treated with more respect' fic, aka Somebody to Love. Note: This is not a songfic because, fan girls _**do not**_ mob my house, I _**HATE**_ Justin Bieber and I hope he loses his girly-ass voice for the rest of his life.

I don't own Family Guy, still haven't gotten around to actually paying attention to who does. Thank you for clicking the link to read this story and enjoy~

Somebody to Love

She finally did it. Meg had finally gotten around to moving out of her God forsaken household and into her own place. The rent was affordable, even with her minimum wage job and the land lord was easy going. Everything was working out fine.

That is, until she saw a news article stating her parents were looking for her. It made her skin crawl. "Those _bastards _called the 9 o'clock news on me? Just because I wanted to be away from them? What the _fuck_?" she shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Furiously, she dialed the number to her house, sighing through her nose when she heard sniffling on the other end.

"H-hello…?" Lois said quietly, wiping her nose with a tissue. She was hoping someone would've called to tell her her precious baby was coming home.

"_Mom_…" Meg seethed, her anger obvious in her voice.

"Meg, my baby! Have you decided to come home?"

"_No!"_

Peter, who was sitting beside Lois, heard Meg's answer and intervened. "C'mon sweetie, it's been two weeks! We need ya to come back…"

"_Why, so you two can abandon me _again_? I _don't_ think so!"_

"B-but sweetie please! We said we were sorry! What more could you want?" Lois sobbed, almost dropping the phone.

"_I want a family that will actually remember me."_

"We do remember ya, sweetheart, honest." Peter said.

"_Oh really? Then what's my middle name?"_

"Um… w-w-wait, don't tell me… Uh… I'm thinkin' it starts with a… J?"

"_You asshole, you weren't even close!" _Meg yelled._ "You know what, just forget it! I don't even know why I called you people!" _And with that, she hung up.

Her nerves felt like they'd been twisted and broken. She needed to unwind, get out and forget what she'd just been reminded of. "I'm going to the mall, dammit…" she mumbled to no one, grabbing her coat and locking her room door before climbing onto the city bus.

She was still seething right around the time she got off the bus, but she didn't let it show. She wasn't going to take her anger out on poor, innocent people. She walked through the dual glass doors that led inside the mall. Instantly, her ears were filled with the sounds of random conversations and her nose was filled with the scents coming from the food court. She was starting to feel better already.

After a couple hours, Meg had almost completely forgotten she'd been angry. She'd seen some of her friends, gotten something to eat, got some new clothes… She was feeling awesome. And when she looked up, she felt even better.

She saw her neighbor, the cute boy named Jason. He had soft blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a sweet, gentle voice. She didn't see or talk to him much during the first few days of her first moving in, but one day, after bumping into him with some new furniture she was moving in, he offered her some help and she instantly fell in love.

Yet, every time she tried to talk to him, her parents somehow ruined it. Like for instance, the first day she met him. They had called her cell phone, which they didn't even know she had until Brian told them, for the billionth time that day and she went into her apartment only to get super frustrated at them when they begged her to come home and said they'd _changed_. Bullshit. But anyway, back to the cute boy.

"Hey, Jason." Meg said, smiling as she walked up to him. "I didn't know you worked here at the mall."

"Yeah. I only work here on weekends though. I have another job on weekdays." Jason said, smiling back at her. He looked down at her bags and smiled a bit wider. "I see your having a good time."

"Yeah… I just needed to unwind a little bit."

"Your parents bothering you again?"

"You have no idea." Meg was glad she had someone to confide in about her stupid parents. As it turned out, Jason was having similar problems. Except it was that his parents had abandoned him for good. So, pretty much, they were in the same boat.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure pretty soon they'll get the picture and let you live your life."

"I certainly hope so."

"So, Meg… are you doing anything later?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm getting off in about two hours. Wanna go and hang out at the park with me?"

Meg felt a big smile grow on her face slowly as she nodded. "Yeah… Yeah, I'd love to go."

Jason grew a smile of his own. "Alright then."

"Alright."

"Bye, Meg."

"Bye, Jason…" Meg waved goodbye as she turned around. And when she felt she was far enough away, she cheered. Things really were looking up for her.

_**END**_

A/N: Yes! I did it! I finished chapter two! Alright… I need to go start chapter 3 so I'll see you guys later! Bye!


End file.
